Winged Stories
by Eienias20
Summary: Set between Cerulean Gold CH27 and 28. Heather and Nephenee hang out with Sigrun and Tanith who share more stories about how their relationship progressed over the years.
1. Separation

_12/20/14_

_A new side project of sorts, I think I hinted at this during Love is in the Air, a collection of various situations involving Sigrun and Tanith during the Mad King's War and between Radiance and Dawn, it won't be as regularly updated as my other stories and it will not be as long, at the moment I only have 3...maybe 4 Winged Stories to share. Hope you enjoy them at least a bit._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Separation<strong>

Dismounting Vanessa, Heather sighed in relief "I'm definitely not one for the skies…but thanks for keeping it simple."

Tanith nodded "I should have warned you that Marcia really enjoys pulling off loops. She's always been good at that."

Heather turned to see Sigrun and Nephenee approaching, the pair was talking amongst themselves but Heather's eyes focused on Nephenee's ring.

Tanith put a hand on the rogue's shoulder "I'm glad you managed to pull it off. You looked extremely stressed yesterday night."

Heather nodded "Yeah…but it's like you said. Once it came down to it the words just came to me."

Joining together, Heather noticed the look in Nephenee's eyes. She had been giving her that same look since they woke up, it was so warm and loving she felt like she was about to blush every time.

"You went pretty far out Sigrun."

"Well it's easy to get ahead when you are flying rather slowly. Take it Heather wasn't too keen on our standard speed?"

Hearing that snapped Heather back to reality "What? I felt like we were going fast enough."

Tanith chuckled "Not even."

Moving over to sit beneath a large tree, Sigrun unpacked their lunch as Nephenee laid out a long blanket for them to sit on.

"Y'know…I can't stop thinkin bout your story."

Tanith looked over to Nephenee "Really? I figured with the proposal your mind would be occupied."

Nephenee, like many times before looked down to see she was touching her ring, something she found herself doing a lot of.

"I do…it's just…something came to me, recently."

As Sigrun served them she asked "What?"

"You got together before the Mad King's War right? That means that the war-"

"Separated us." Tanith stated.

Heather looked up a bit, thinking before mentally smacking herself in the face "That's true…wow…how did you deal with that?"

Tanith and Sigrun glanced at each other with the former speaking "It was a tough time for me; I know that for sure…if it wasn't for some unlikely help I…"

Shaking her head she sighed as Sigrun spoke up "Would you two like to hear another story about us?"

Heather and Nephenee nodded with Sigrun smiling before adding "There are quite a few moments of Tanith embarrassment here."

"Sigrun!"

As Tanith shook her head the other three began laughing "Well, she isn't wrong…either way, we'll start shortly after Ike's arrival here in Begnion. As I'm sure you remember Nephenee, the Apostle was using Ike and his mercenaries to root out some corruption within Begnion while also thinking on what to do with the whole Daein situation."

"So this is around when you first met." Heather commented to which Nephenee nodded "We didn't really talk all that much in the beginning…to be honest she kinda scared me…though most of it was from Marcia's stories."

"By the same token I found myself not wanting to be so…rough for the first time when I met Nephenee. Simply put, yelling at her made me feel like I was kicking a dog…no offense."

Nephenee scratched the back of her head "Did I really look like that to you?"

"Well you didn't have the best…self-esteem. Though now you are clearly much stronger than back then."

Blushing Nephenee thanked Tanith before Sigrun asked "Should I start this?"

"I think I should because of…that thing."

"Oh! Right."

Heather raised an eyebrow "What thing?"

Tanith smirked "We'll get there…alright…here we go."

* * *

><p>The mercenaries and Elincia of Crimea had settled into Begnion. While Ike himself was unsure of what the Apostle wanted from him and why she was sending him on all these missions, the rest of the group was glad to be somewhere safer than where they had been before. Though they knew soon enough they'd be heading out again, they were not just going to ignore the war.<p>

Tanith herself though found something, or rather someone to put her time into.

"Marcia!"

The Pegasus knight jumped, turning and waving nervously as Tanith approached her.

"Please ma'am I-"

"Don't ma'am me! You are returning to the Holy Guard and this time you won't be running away!"

Marcia groaned as Tanith practically dragged her away from her friends once again. A few of them followed her.

"Tanith, Marcia has apologized already! Surely-"

Tanith stopped and turned to face a younger woman in orange, purple hair and a large blade at her side: Mia, a determined and immensely skilled swordswoman.

"It's not a matter so small that it can be fixed by one apology. Joining the Holy Guard is an oath; you can't just break it and say you're sorry."

"But uh…Tanith…ma'am…Marcia is helping us out, everyone…she has been fighting valiantly and…"

Tanith now turned to another woman, long cerulean hair and an innocent face obscured by her helmet: Nephenee probably just as skilled with a lance as Mia is with a sword.

Tanith cursed internally, every time she faced this woman she lost most of her burning anger, she didn't think it right to yell at her.

"Nephenee, I understand she's your friend but-"

"Tanith."

Turning she spotted Sigrun "I'd like to speak with you."

"Thank you Sigrun!" Marcia yelled breaking away from Tanith and running off. Mia and Nephenee looked to one another before bowing towards Sigrun and chasing after Marcia.

Tanith was about to say something before shaking her head and moving over to Sigrun. "I know you think I should take it easy on her but-"

Without warning, Sigrun moved in and kissed her, it was so fast and sudden…and shocking. Tanith was not used to being surprised but she had to admit, she liked that Sigrun could do that.

"…Sigrun I…I've been trying to keep a low profile about us…for you…you-"

"I know…I just…"

Tanith kept her eyes on Sigrun, she wanted to say something, she could tell "What's wrong Sigrun? I doubt the Apostle's next task will bring any harm to Ike's group and-"

"It's not that. I just…I want to spend some time…with…you."

Taken aback, Tanith wasn't sure what to think "Sigrun…are you sure everything is okay?"

Sigrun looked up and smiled "Of course…it's just with all the defense preparations this last month and Elincia's arrival we've been so busy…"

Sigrun spoke the truth, the pair had been so busy with their duties there was hardly any time for them to…be together. Tanith sighed "You're right…and I've also spent maybe…a little too much time going after Marcia…I'd like to just take it easy for a bit."

Sigrun hooked her arm around Tanith's and smiled; the normally stern woman couldn't help but smile back as they walked towards the barracks to mount their pegasi.

As the pair spent the day together like many dates before, talking in peace, cooking together Tanith couldn't help but notice how much more…forward Sigrun was.

They have been together for about five months now but she has never been so physical before. Constantly brushing her arm and the like as well as kissing her more often.

Tanith had to admit she liked the attention…she never wanted to admit to herself that she wanted it but she really did and she was happy. But she couldn't help but feel that there was a catalyst to all this.

"_Bah…I'm just being too paranoid…it's Sigrun."_

Without realizing, hours passed and it was very late, part of Tanith realized the work that had to be done was going to stack up tomorrow. But thinking about her day with Sigrun…well, it was worth it.

"Better get going Sigrun, I'm sure there are still some things you have to do and we have a lot on our plates tomorrow as well."

"Indeed…"

Tanith opened the door only for Sigrun to walked over to her and close it "…Or I could spend the night here…and worry about tomorrow…tomorrow."

"…are you sure?"

Sigrun planted a small kiss on Tanith's lips and smiled "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>The next day found Tanith in very high spirits, something very unusual for her unless Sigrun was involved. It even seemed to pass onto the knights in training; everything was going much more smoothly than before.<p>

Spotting Sigrun she smiled at her before turning her attention back to the knights.

Sigrun herself was also glad to see Tanith so happy…but for very different reasons.

Returning to the Mainal Cathedral she noted several generals leaving the Apostle's chambers, including Zelgius who noted Sigrun and bowed slightly before continuing on his way.

"Apostle."

"Ah, Sigrun. I was just about to send for you…preparations for the advance force have just completed. Once Ike and his mercenaries return from Tanas we'll be ever closer to taking our first step into this conflict…"

Sigrun swallowed, _"Already?"_

Sanaki noted some concern in Sigrun's face "What? This is perfect; with everything going this smoothly we have nothing to fear in the future. I trust Ike and his allies and I believe we can achieve victory."

"I do as well, Apostle…it's just…"

Sanaki put her hands on her hips "Is this about Tanith?"

"N-no…no…I just…I don't know maybe it's just nerves but you speak the truth Apostle…what was it you wanted from me?"

"Oh! Right! I want you to personally select the members of the Holy Guard that will be going, you know them better than anyone so I trust your choices we-"

"Apostle! Ike and the Greil Mercenaries have returned! They have urgent news!"

Sanaki stood walking past Sigrun "You know what to do, I'll hear from you later."

"Yes Apostle."

* * *

><p>"Uh Tanith-"<p>

"If you're going to apologize, save it. I've heard enough from your sister."

"Uh…okay." Without another word Makalov turned and left Marcia alone. The girl shook her head before facing Tanith.

"Marcia."

"…yes?"

"What did you all find over at the Duchy? There seemed to be a lot of activity with the main group."

Appreciating the normal conversation for once Marcia sighed "A heron."

"A heron? Truly?"

Seeing Marcia nod, Tanith still couldn't believe it. Before she could ask another question she spotted Sigrun signaling for her to follow.

In the Cathedral, the Apostle and Ike outlined a plan to search the Serenes Forest for the heron. It won't be an easy task but given the history of Begnion and the herons, it was something they had to do, no matter what.

After the meeting a regiment was formed to begin the search at dawn tomorrow with the Greil Mercenaries at the forefront.

With everyone returning to work, Sigrun made her way over to Tanith, who noted the same kind of concern in her face from yesterday.

"What is it Sigrun?"

"…you know that…some things have to happen for a reason, correct? Most of the time it's for a very good reason and a very important cause."

"Yes, of course…why? What is this about?"

Sigrun wanted to continue but she found herself unable to, mostly out of a sort of worry of how Tanith would react. Was it better to just act like nothing was wrong?

"Never mind…the whole thought of this war has been throwing me off lately...and now with the heron and…"

"I've noticed." Pulling the other woman closer Tanith sighed "There is nothing for us to worry about Sigrun."

"I know."

Leaving the Cathedral the pair headed into town, with Sigrun hooking one of her arms around Tanith.

"I heard they were showing a great play at the theater…with the rest of the day off…"

Tanith smirked "Isn't it the one you've seen so many times already."

"You haven't seen it."

Nodding Tanith gestured for Sigrun to lead the way.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night played out a lot like before, spending so much time with Sigrun despite what was happening all around gave Tanith clarity. She truly enjoyed the night and in a way it prepared her for the next day and undoubtedly the beginning of the search for the heron. Normally she'd be worried about such an endeavor but she was ready for it.<p>

Lying in bed she turned from looking at the ceiling to stare at Sigrun who was fast asleep. Running a hand along her face she breathed a sigh of contentment. Five months of being with Sigrun and there were still times she recalled the beginning, any worries of where they would go were long gone. The only thing she waited for now was for Sigrun's decision to be public with their relationship. Tanith was sure nothing would change but she would always go back to Sigrun's father. Though he has kept silent and away since the Calling she knew that he wouldn't if he heard about their relationship.

Deciding to stop thinking for the rest of the night she closed her eyes. _"Just enjoy this and let what happens, happens."_

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with fruitless searches of large portions of the Serenes Forest. All the while Tanith's spirits were kept up by Sigrun who never shied away from a chance to drop by her search party.<p>

"_Maybe this is her way of telling me she is fine with being more open…"_

Tanith smiled at the thought and prepared to order her troops to move out until a report was heard that the Greil Mercenaries had engaged with soldiers in service to Oliver of Tanas.

Joining with them, Tanith noted that several soldiers were shocked by the ferocity of the mercenaries and began fleeing the battle.

"Apostle, permission to apprehend the runaways."

Sanaki nodded "Granted, Sigrun can watch Elincia."

Nodding Tanith took off with a small force, casting a quick look to Sigrun.

The Falco Knight stood near Elincia and watched Tanith go to work on the runaways.

"Is she always like that?" Elincia asked.

Sigrun nodded "Very much so…she is incredibly driven and determined, once she sets her mind to something she accomplishes it. No matter how long it takes."

Elincia saw some sort of spark in Sigrun, she couldn't quite place it.

"She is a trusted comrade to you, isn't she?"

"Much more than that."

Realizing what she was saying, Sigrun coughed "She is my second in command…you know…and a very trusted friend."

Elincia thought back to her time in Crimea "I had several vassals just like that…though in reality I always saw them as my dearest friends and I was lucky to have them…by the same token you seem very lucky to have someone like Tanith…"

Sigrun nodded "I am."

* * *

><p>The engagement with Tanas' forces took much longer than anyone anticipated but the mercenaries were finally able to locate a heron, though it was a female, not the same one Oliver had.<p>

With the unexpected aid of several hawks, Oliver fell and peace returned to the forest. In addition the herons accepted the Apostle's apology, a first step towards a brighter future.

Though none of that for Tanith compared to what she was told when the group returned to Mainal.

"Tanith?"

"…"

"Tanith, did you hear what I said?"

"…"

"Tanith?"

Shaking her head, she nodded "Y-yes Apostle…"

"Well just for my sake, care to repeat it?"

"You are sending a regiment of Begnion troops, primarily composed of the elite of the Holy Guard along with Ike's group when they leave while the Core Army continues preparations."

The Apostle nodded "Yes…and?"

"…and…you want me to lead them."

Tanith noted that since the news broke, Sigrun couldn't look her in the eye. That means she knew, she knew for however long this was planned…and she said nothing.

"I know this is sudden but we wanted to make sure everything was planned out and there is no one I trust more with command of this troop than you, Tanith."

"I understand, Apostle."

The Apostle gestured for Tanith to come closer and gave her a form "Those are the knights going with you, get them together, get to know them and prepare."

"Yes, Apostle."

Bowing, Tanith turned and left the chamber.

* * *

><p><em>That Night<em>

The last of the guard had been dismissed and Tanith stood alone on the training grounds. She was trying to keep her mind off of one specific thing but it kept going back no matter what she tried.

"Tanith."

Turning she spotted Sigrun, not wanting to say anything she looked away.

"Tanith I'm sorry…I-"

She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"How long did you know…"

"For a little over a week now…"

"Why…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that I-"

Finally Tanith turned to face Sigrun "Why?"

Sigrun looked down "If I told you…that would be all that we would talk about…you leaving and I just…I just wanted to spend as much time with you before you left…I wanted you to be happy."

"I'm always happy around you Sigrun…I love you. But…"

Sigrun looked back up, facing Tanith who could now see the unshed tears that filled her eyes. Tanith knew that as hard as it is for her to accept it was probably harder for Sigrun to keep it from her.

"We're so busy that unless I made time…you would've just left with no good memories of your last few days here…with how hectic things are we just don't have the time and I…I'm sorry Tanith…I should have told you…"

Tanith walked towards the other woman, one hand on her cheek she moved in and kissed her "Please don't cry…I love you Sigrun. Nothing will change that…and believe me, I don't want to leave you…but we both swore an oath to the Apostle."

"I know…I just…with everything we do, I'm sure we're allowed to think that this one thing just…isn't fair."

Tanith nodded "We'll be okay…"

"But will you be? You're going to war."

"Nothing has killed me yet…and nothing ever will. You know I'd never lie to you, right?"

Sigrun smiled and nodded before Tanith chuckled prompting Sigrun to ask "What?"

"I thought this would be our first fight…that I would be mad at you but…I just…can't…I can't be angry with you, I don't want to be angry with you…"

Sigrun was about to add something when she noticed tears in Tanith's eyes as she continued "…because I'm leaving you soon…and I can't leave angry."

Having no valid response, Sigrun walked up to Tanith and kissed her as the other woman embraced her.

"I forgot..." Sigrun whispered before kissing Tanith again.

"I forgot how long you wanted this…how long you held feelings for me…and now…"

Tanith couldn't stop her tears from falling and despite herself she didn't want to.

"Tanith, I tried to tell you how much I loved you over these last few days. I thought it'd be enough while you were away…it will hurt but I know you. I've known you for years, you're strong and you'll make it. You won't let yourself die and I won't let you die."

The couple returned to the Cathedral, standing outside Sigrun's room, Tanith steadied her breathing.

"I love you, Sigrun."

"And I love you, Tanith."

Then-

* * *

><p>"…then…what?"<p>

Rather suddenly Sigrun snapped her fingers, cutting Tanith off "The Pegasi!"

"The pegasi?"

"Would you two mind feeding them, we forgot…got really wrapped up in the story."

Heather and Nephenee nodded, standing with Heather looking at them awkwardly.

"Sigrun…they aren't children."

"I know but…that night was…it was…special…"

Tanith smiled "It was…very special…"

Tanith eyed Sigrun bringing a warm glow to the other woman's face.

"We aren't children." Heather muttered as she fed Vanessa an apple with Nephenee raising an eyebrow "What?"

"C'mon Neph…you have to know where the story was going."

Nephenee shook her head "Not especially…"

Heather smirked before kissing her "You're so innocent. C'mon let's head back."

Slightly confused, Nephenee shrugged before rejoining Heather and sitting across from Tanith and Sigrun.

* * *

><p>The next day saw Tanith and her soldiers fully outfitted waiting at the determined site for the Greil Mercenaries.<p>

"Commander."

Tanith turned to one of her knights who gestured over to Sigrun who just landed with the Apostle in tow.

"Apostle…Sigrun…"

"Well Tanith, you carry some of Begnion's best and Tellius' hope with you. Don't let it overwhelm you though, we all have faith in you."

Tanith bowed "Thank you Apostle."

"Two things…I worry for the heron…I'd appreciate it if you could check in on him occasionally. Make sure he's safe."

"Of course Apostle."

"…and you are forbidden from dying, understand?"

Tanith smiled "Yes Apostle."

At that moment the Mercenaries arrived, the Apostle excused herself to speak with Ike and Elincia leaving Tanith to look over to Sigrun.

"I…don't know what to say."

Tanith smiled "There is nothing left to say Sigrun…at least not until I return."

Smiling Sigrun walked up to Tanith and embraced her "I love you."

Tanith hugged her back "And I've always loved you…"

Hearing the call from Ike, the troops shouted back and began marching. Tanith broke away from Sigrun; the pair's eyes remained locked on one another.

Each wanted more time, to say anything.

But whatever time they had, was up.

Moving forward Tanith kissed Sigrun before moving back, turning around and marching away.

Sigrun kept her eyes on her back; she'd stay there until she could no longer see her.

Tanith sighed to herself, not noticing Ike walk up next to her.

Ike: Tanith.

Tanith: …General.

Ike: Don't think I'm going to get used to that…anyway, it's good to have someone so renowned joining us. I trust your strength.

Tanith: You trust in something you have yet to see?

Ike: Not at all. Strong people give off strong impressions, it's easy to see, with you it's obvious, your aid and your country's aid is greatly appreciated.

Tanith: This campaign will all fall to you and your people Ike…remember that.

Ike: And remember that as of now, you are one of us. Welcome aboard, Tanith.

Tanith nodded to Ike who returned it in kind before moving away towards his mercenaries.

"_Maybe it won't hurt to be a part of something new…at least not as much…"_

As the troop marched they ascended a hill, large enough to see over the sparse trees and back to Begnion. Tanith herself realized this and had the strong urge to turn around, to look back at Begnion one last time.

"No…not now…I'll see my home…and Sigrun…when I return."

"So you are really coming along now eh? For good?"

Turning, Tanith spotted Marcia who was looking at her nervously.

"Of course I am, what did you expect?"

Marcia muttered something, most likely complaining causing Tanith to grip her shoulder "While I'm here we can resume the training you didn't get from leaving the Guard. I trust you'll be ready when I call for you."

Marcia gave Tanith a look of shock "What!? No! I'm not gonna-"

Tanith leaned in, glaring causing Marcia to groan "I knew this would be a bad thing!"

Watching Marcia walk away, Tanith couldn't help but feel relief; maybe it wouldn't be too hard to keep her mind of Sigrun…at least for a bit.

* * *

><p>"I imagine it ended up feeling like a long time anyway." Heather stated to which Sigrun and Tanith agreed.<p>

"Though I did have help with it as I mentioned before. We'll get to that next time." Tanith stated as the four stood up with Sigrun calling the Pegasi over.

"I do believe you two had plans today, newly engaged couple many things to do right?"

At Tanith's statement Nephenee nodded "Though I feel bad leaving you two to yourselves."

Sigrun shook her head "Don't even think about it, Tanith and I can find plenty to entertain ourselves."

"Oh I'm sure." Heather stated bringing a sudden and unexpected blush to Sigrun's face and causing Tanith to cough.

"Seriously next time, don't censor anything for our sakes."

"There are some things I'd rather not share with anyone else."

Heather nodded to Tanith "I suppose I can understand that…but really thank you for sharing."

As the couple mounted their Pegasi, Heather hooked her arm around Nephenee with the former Halberd waving to the other women "We'll see you later tonight!"

Nodding they departed with well wishes for the newly engaged to enjoy themselves.

"That Heather..." Sigrun stated while shaking her head.

"She's quite the unique individual that's for certain." Tanith added.

"Y'know I'm actually quite interested in the next part of the story, we never did go far into what you did while you were with the army during the Mad King's War."

"Quite a lot happened…through most of it I couldn't keep you out of my mind though I suppose it was a good problem to have."

Sigrun looked away at that, hard as she tried even after so many years hearing about how much Tanith thought about her…it touched her.

Together they flew through the skies happy to share more of their stories soon…

* * *

><p><em>It feels good to write again as always but so much has gotten in the way of this namely Smash U which is incredible and the Legend of Korra *tear* the ending wow it was a fantastic show I'm sad to see it go but beyond content with how it ended, I can't stop thinking about it.<em>

_Year is wrapping up soon and my Dad is getting back from visiting his family tomorrow (he's been away for at most 4 months I think...geez it feels like so much more)_

_If you are interested in any other stories I have planned or my Endgame progress for Ymarkteg, feel free to check my profile to keep up to date, till next time!_


	2. Anxiety

_1/20/15_

_Guess whose back? A lot got in the way, primarily my new found obsession over Korra fanfiction and Hyrule Warriors, took quite the bit but I'm happy with how this chapter came out :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anxiety<strong>

"Ah, Nephenee, good to-"

Tanith was cut off by Nephenee's sudden jump and yelp upon hearing her voice. Catching her breath she smiled nervously "Oh, h-hello…Tanith…ma'am…"

"Yes, hello. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…"

Tanith noted that Nephenee would not look at her, scratching her head the woman sighed "I'm just making my rounds greeting my new comrades. I thought I'd get to know you all as we're going to be fighting alongside each other soon."

Nephenee thought this over, nodding slowly. She also knew that the Daein Border Fort they planned on crossing was a little over an hour away. Some advance planning was being made so the army came to a brief halt.

"Nephenee?"

"Yes…uh…there is nothin at all interestin about me…"

"I'm not trying to intimidate you Nephenee…but I clearly am, I'll talk to you later."

"…I'm sorry."

Tanith shook her head "Don't apologize, I'll see you around."

With that Tanith walked away, honestly feeling a little bad. It seems her reputation preceding her is not always the best thing. Then again Marcia is good friends with Nephenee, knowing her she probably painted a vile picture of her.

"Mia, you are friends with Marcia correct?"

"What? Oh, hey Tanith…yeah…why?"

"Do you know where I could find her?"

Mia wasn't too sure about what to say, she knew from Marcia's stories that Tanith was a tough instructor and was most certainly going to pick up on Marcia's supposed slack.

"I don't think-"

"Hey Mia! Hey…oh…"

Marcia came to a halt, grinning nervously as Tanith gestured for her to follow.

* * *

><p>In a small clearing Tanith instructed Marcia on proper ground technique.<p>

"I don't fight on the floor too often."

"Exactly…but if your Pegasus is injured in any way it is far more dangerous remaining in the air. If you are assailed on the ground you need to be able to defend yourself."

As Marcia finished her form, she noted Tanith's 'again' posture and restarted.

"I would never let Apples get hurt. You know how I am in the air."

"Yes but there are variables none of us are ready for…I've-"

As Tanith fell silent, Marcia looked over "Tanith?"

Snapping out of it she yelled back "Refer to me as ma'am! I'm your instructor! And did I tell you that you could stop? Again!"

Groaning Marcia returned to work.

* * *

><p>Sure enough the army arrived at the fort and engaged not only Daein troops but also Ravens of Kilvas and even a former Greil Mercenary named Shinon who was convinced to return to their side by Ike and Rolf.<p>

Though that wouldn't be the last of the ravens as the army would then run into a rather large detachment of Daein Troops led by renowned swordsman Homasa and Ravens led by Naesala himself.

It would be a tough battle and only got worse because…

"You can't be serious!"

Ike shrugged "Reyson volunteered. He knows Naesala and he is convinced he can get him to back down."

Tanith sighed "He can't fight and you're letting him-"

"He's not going alone…I'm sure he wouldn't mind your protection."

Tanith was about to say something but remembered that till now Reyson insisted on protecting himself, not allowing Tanith to get close to fulfill the duty entrusted to her by the Apostle.

Knowing the heron's brashness she decided to go with Ike's plan and cover Reyson, at least long enough until he could convince Naesala to withdraw, which hopefully would be rather quick.

Following the battle, Tanith sat by herself, treating her arm while the army dealt with the gold and treasures found offsite.

"Tanith."

"Ah, Reyson…if you came by-"

"To thank you. There were many more soldiers than even I could have evaded."

Losing her train of thought Tanith merely nodded. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I was just doing my job."

"You say that a lot."

Tanith smirked "I know herons can read people's feelings, surely you know I'm the dutiful type. I also assumed our previous conversations-"

"That's not what I meant. You're right, I can make out the feelings of Beorc but you don't do all this out of just duty…it seems to me that you are trying to lose yourself in your duty. To prevent other thoughts from coming to mind…"

Tanith remained silent, glancing quickly at Reyson she could see that he knew he had her pegged.

Standing she sighed "…and if I were…what would you say?"

"Don't do that. When you are struggling to suppress something it is nearly always something you shouldn't be suppressing in the first place."

After a few seconds, Tanith bowed "Thank you, Reyson."

The heron bowed back before departing.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am?"<p>

"…"

"Uh…Tanith?"

"…huh?"

Marcia tilted her head "Are you alright?"

"Of course! What are you doing, back to work!"

"I did my 100 repetitions already; I was asking what's next."

"...sweeps."

"We did that already."

"…lunges."

"Just finished."

Frustrated Tanith turned and stomped the ground. Any other day Marcia would take this time to sneak away but she'd never seen Tanith like this before "Are you alright?"

While Tanith remained silent she shook her head, Marcia wanted to ask more but she remembered all the times Tanith snapped at her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Tanith, I've noticed when we train together you don't seem to be…here…it's been getting more noticeable and it may not be any of my business but…"

"It's nothing, you're free to go Marcia…and…you don't have to attend any more sessions."

Marcia tilted her head "But-"

"Just!" Sighing Tanith looked back at Marcia "Just go."

Bowing Marcia departed with a lot of thoughts clouding her brain.

* * *

><p>The next day was the start of meetings on how to handle Talrega. Jill being a native from that region was a great help but also the bearer of a great warning: her father Shiharam and old comrade Haar, two powerful Wyvern Lords would be heading the defense.<p>

Hearing this, Tanith thought to herself about Shiharam, what she knew and what she heard. Primarily she wanted to keep her mind on him, on the looming battle, but the same as many times before her thoughts faded away and an all too familiar face came to mind, one that flooded her mind far too often. Like Marcia said it was only getting worse and she couldn't figure out why.

Groaning Tanith hit the side of her head a few times only to recall what Reyson told her.

Sitting down on a fallen tree trunk, she looked up at the sky.

"…I can't stop thinking about you…Sigrun…it makes no sense to me at times…that I could be so blinded by my feelings for you that I can't focus on the task at hand. I should be the last person distracted by personal desires. My whole adult life has been devoted to Begnion…as many say I am duty bound to my home beyond anything…except you. You overpower everything else in my mind no matter what I do…I can still see your smile…the glow in your eyes when we're together…the way you change when you see me…the way you tell me that you love me and the way you look when I say the same."

Laughing to herself, unaware of the tears on her face she sighed "…and I thought falling head over heels in love was a thing only for teenagers…but nothing can truly describe how I love you…ever since-"

Trailing off, something dawned on Tanith.

At that moment, Marcia approached, she knew that Tanith told her not to show up today but maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing. Seeing Tanith now though…she wasn't so certain…

"Tanith?"

"Hm?" Tanith noticed Marcia, shocked she looked away and wiped her face.

"What!? I thought I told you not to come today! Don't you ever listen!?"

"Were you…crying?"

"No! Just…go, no work today."

Marcia stood aside, not wanting to leave.

But why?

Tanith was nothing but forceful, strict and straight up mean to her all the time, during all their interactions yet she found no joy in seeing her so distraught and wanted nothing more than to help.

"Tanith…I don't know what's wrong but maybe you just need a lil reassurance. You should know that everything is going to be okay."

Tanith looked over at Marcia slowly, the younger girl smiling.

As she looked away she asked "What day is it?"

"The…18th?"

"That's why…"

The following silence was rather long; tired of standing Marcia moved closer and sat on the trunk next to Tanith.

"Tanith…sometimes…all you need to do is talk about it…whatever 'it' is."

"I don't know if I can."

"Well…just tell me what you can…I want to help."

Tanith looked over at Marcia and gave her an honest "Why?"

Marcia grinned and shrugged "I don't know."

Sighing Tanith looked up at the sky "Today is my 6 Month Anniversary…"

"Anniversary?"

"Six months ago I got together with the…the love of my life…I've been wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about it…now I know why."

Marcia couldn't imagine what it was like, being away from someone so important to you on such an occasion. Of course the war threw everyone for a loop.

"Hey, we're almost to Nevassa. We'll wrap this up and you'll be back in your guy's arms in no time."

Tanith looked over at Marcia; the expression was something the younger girl could not read.

"What did I say?"

"You really think it's that simple?"

Marcia nodded "Of course. I know the war is bad and people die every day, I'm not trying to make light of it. But I know we can win this and we'll be back to our calm lives before you know it."

Looking away, Tanith nodded slowly before Marcia added "…though you really threw me for a loop. I'd never guess a guy could bring you to tears. You of all people."

"…"

"…and I know it's none of my business but I just…never mind."

Tanith looked over at Marcia again who twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Once again she thought of what Reyson said.

Then thought of Sigrun.

No one knew about their relationship aside from Tanith's own parents.

But she needed to get this out.

"It's Sigrun."

"Hm?"

"It's Sigrun."

"…what about Sigrun?"

"…"

"I'm sure she's fine, no one from Daein is dumb enough to…"

Marcia's brain finally began to put things together "Wait…you said you were crying because you were away from your-"

"I said love…you said guy."

"Your…love…"

Tanith couldn't help but grin at Marcia's face as the girl stood up "YOU AND SIGRUN HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 6 MONTHS!?"

Standing quickly Tanith put a hand on Marcia's mouth and sat her down.

"I'd rather no one else know about this right now."

Releasing her, the girl nodded "Sorry but…really? You and Sigrun? Six months? That's before I left right?"

Tanith nodded "A lot happened…"

After calming herself, Marcia realized something "So that's why you've been so out of it! You're smitten! It's like new love, still in the honeymoon phase when the war split you up? Wow."

As Marcia laughed at the thought, Tanith rolled her eyes. Looking back she could see there were still a lot of questions buzzing around in Marcia's head.

The girl made a move to ask something only to stop herself.

"Marcia?"

"It was nothing…none of my business anyway I just-"

"Feel free to ask me anything."

The shock in Marcia's face was clear as day "Are you sure?"

Shrugging Tanith continued "I was told by a rather wise source it would be preferable to get…all of this of my chest as opposed to suppressing it."

"…to me of all people?"

Tanith couldn't help but chuckle "Odd how things work out, isn't it?"

Marcia smiled "Well…when did…when did you fall in love with her?"

Tanith thought back "Years ago…"

"Y-years!?"

"Yes…I fell in love with her while I was her student."

"…and you just told her 6 months ago?"

As soon as Marcia said that she saw Tanith's expression change, she looked so sad.

"I was a coward…I couldn't bring myself to tell her…so I just…waited…stayed at her side until…until I felt…anything from her beyond platonic friendship…"

Sighing Tanith began to tell Marcia her story, Marcia remained silent, taking in all the ups and downs as well as the realizations of Tanith's odd behavior all that time ago.

"I felt you were working me much harder than normal…now I know why…"

Tanith sighed "I do have to…apologize for that…I had no right to-"

Marcia smiled "It's alright, now I understand…so…is that the whole story? If you don't mind…"

As the story reached its more…emotional parts, Tanith had to stop as Marcia, overcome began bawling. She couldn't help but smile as she told her it's alright only for Marcia to throw it back at her, pointing at the tears on the older woman's face. The pair laughed amongst themselves, unaware of the time flying by as the story drew to a close.

"We really should turn in." Tanith commented, standing.

Marcia yawned before nodding "Definitely…it was…good to hear all this from you."

"I think this goes without saying but-"

Marcia held a hand up "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. It's super personal, I would never even consider speaking about it…I'm just glad you shared it with me."

Shrugging, Tanith responded "You didn't really leave me much choice, catching me out here crying…but…I'm glad I could tell someone."

As they returned to camp Marcia asked "So…will you be back to training me or…?"

Tanith smiled "Of course, I feel much more at ease. And don't let this relationship confuse you; I'm still going to be as hard on you as ever."

Marcia sighed "Right."

After a bit the girl looked back at Tanith and smiled, before running off "Better get as much sleep as I can then!"

Tanith came to a halt, the pain in her chest was gone, she could focus again, focus on winning the war and going home.

"Thank you Marcia…and I'll be back soon, Sigrun."

* * *

><p>"I continued to confide my feelings in Marcia every time I felt my anxiety taking over after that…"<p>

Nephenee tilted her head "Really? If you two had such a personal relationship why does she still run from you today?"

Tanith laughed "I think she does it for old time's sake…and honestly, I enjoy it as well."

Sigrun smiled "See? Tanith's just a big softie."

The other woman rolled her eyes as they all laughed.

"Despite Marcia's knowledge of you and Sigrun, she still had no idea Nephenee and I had feelings for one another."

Heather commented, to which Tanith shrugged "Well, I did tell her and she had no clue…she's just not good at picking up on those things…you two should help her find someone."

Nephenee jumped at that "Us?"

"You are her friends right? She doesn't seem to be too bright or keen on that subject." Sigrun stated.

Nephenee and Heather looked to one another before Heather stated "We'll see what we can do."

Nodding Tanith stood "Well, today is when we split up, got some one on one things to do right?"

The group nodded with Sigrun adding "We meet back at your hotel room tonight."

Sigrun and Nephenee walked off in one direction talking while Tanith and Heather stood watching them walk away…very intently before glancing at each other and smirking.

* * *

><p><em>I had a lot of different scenarios in my head as to how Tanith would tell Marcia the truth about her and Sigrun, I had a really good one that I lost as I started writing, that said I am happy with this one but I do curse my horrible memory every once in a while.<em>

_Also...new Fire Emblem game! What is UP! My money, just take all of my money! Seriously though I have a running bet with, mainly myself that the new game will A) take place on a new continent B) not have the marriage system and C) not have the avatar system._

_Just personal bets, either way can't wait to see more about the game and in the meantime I will continue writing._


	3. Differences

_2/07/15_

_Originally I had two stories planned for this chapter, but pushed one back to maintain a better size. Either way hope you enjoy it and after the chapter finishes, I have quite a bit to say..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Differences<strong>

"Thanks for all of your help, Heather." Tanith stated as she shouldered a bag with a very important item inside.

"Don't mention it. Though I have to say it was pretty smooth how you planned our visit over your anniversary. How many years has it been?"

"We may have only been married for less than a year but we have been together for five years…though I blame the war for altering my timing. Those 3 years after the Mad King's War I had so many ideas and plans but I wasn't sure if we were ready or not…nerves I guess."

Heather nodded "Oh trust me I know all about those."

As the pair walked through the city Heather tapped her chin "By the way…there is something else I want to know."

"There always is…what is it?"

"…well…did you ever…have to deal with people who hated your relationship with Sigrun?"

Tanith laughed "Of course, many…Sigrun's father wasn't our biggest fan for the longest time."

"Wasn't? From your first story-"

Tanith held up one finger "That will be a story for another time. One of the first things I can remember is shortly after I returned from Crimea after the Mad King's War."

"Returned?"

Tanith nodded, remembering that time. "Once again, story for next time. But by this time, it was well known that Sigrun and I were in a relationship…at least here in Sienne. As you go farther out it went from maybes to rumors to doubts."

* * *

><p>"Commander Eyal has announced his stepping down from the command of the Westas Brigade…while he works with his counselors to find a suitable replacement we need someone to continue drilling the brigade."<p>

Tanith nodded "Seems simple enough…no need to worry Hetzel, I can handle this."

The old man bowed "I know you can…but…"

At his silence, Tanith spotted his uncertainty "But what?"

"Westas…is…well…highly…uh…how do I put this…"

Looking up, Hetzel spotted Tanith's glare and looked away quickly before spitting out "Traditional."

"…and?"

"I think the training would go smoother if you don't bring up your…relationship."

Tanith rolled her eyes "You think I care about all that?"

Hetzel sighed "No, I didn't think so…but still-"

"It's none of their business anyway but if anyone asks me, I won't deny it. I'll not treat my relationship with Sigrun like some dirty little secret."

Hetzel's eyes widened and he shook his head "N-no! Of course not! I'd never-eh…my apologies."

Bowing again the senator left as Tanith continued on her way.

* * *

><p>"Well done as always, Marcia." Sigrun commented as the younger woman approached her, the knights she was instructing bowing and departing.<p>

"I still feel so odd being pushed into this position. I'm not commander material."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tanith approached, embracing and kissing Sigrun as Marcia smiled. "Tanith…"

The brown haired woman turned her gaze on Marcia "It's only until I return but I expect you to do as well as I if not better."

"Of course Tanith!"

Tanith smirked before Marcia excused herself and looked back at Sigrun.

"Tanith…you know we should keep at least a little bit of professional-"

Cutting her off with another kiss, the Commander relented before Tanith pulled away and spoke "I'll be leaving for however long the decision making process takes. Let me have this."

Sigrun laughed "Of course…"

* * *

><p>The time came far too soon and next thing Tanith knew she was in Westas. Eyal bowed to her "Thank you for coming, Deputy Commander."<p>

Tanith nodded and returned the bow "No need to worry Eyal. You're brigade will be handled…though I have to ask don't you have a second?"

"I do, Retoss, a very skilled knight and a trusted ally but lately another knight, came in with the last line of recruits has intrigued me. Her name is Fae and while her skill is raw she seems immensely talented…this transitional phase will help me and my counselors see if there is indeed something there."

Tanith nodded again as the pair neared the training grounds where the brigade awaited; several were talking while others were taking the time to train.

"Attention! Until the decision for my successor is made, Deputy Commander Tanith of the Holy Guard will be your Commander and Instructor. Treat her with respect."

"Sir, if I may speak freely."

"Yes, Retoss, you may."

"I don't know why the decision has to be a question, you know I'm prime for it…and I thought we were getting an instructor, not a woman."

Eyal sighed; before he could speak Tanith threw a training sword to Retoss.

"Come at me then."

Retoss looked to his fellow knights; a few were silent while others goaded him on. "Fine."

Charging forward he noticed Tanith had no weapon in hand and her hands behind her back.

Leaping he brought his sword down, quickly the Deputy Commander slid past his strike, the weapon hitting earth before he felt a powerful grip on his sword arm. Tanith then twisted his arm, causing the man to yell as he released the weapon before being flipped over and crashing on the ground on his back.

Some of the knights laughed while others just looked on.

Standing Tanith turned to Eyal "So that's why there is a transitional period."

Eyal sighed but nodded, the real reason behind his uncertainty now clear as day.

"First and most obvious lesson today…" Tanith tapped the side of her head "…think before you act."

Several nodded while a few chuckled. Retoss got up, shooting Tanith a glared before returning to his position.

"Now let's begin."

Going down the line, Tanith eyed the knights as they sparred with one another. She stopped by a younger man who she recalled from the dossiers as Nik. He pulled off the same technique she used against Retoss, flawlessly, evading his sparring partner's more…aggressive tactics.

As the other knight hit the ground Nik spotted Tanith signal him over.

"M-ma'am…I-"

"Impressive. Keep it up. Though remember one needs to take the offensive at some point."

"O-of course! Thank you ma'am!"  
>Bowing he turned back to his partner. Continuing Tanith spotted Retoss floor his partner and raise his trainer again.<p>

"Retoss!"

Stopping the man looked up at her "We're sparring. Remember that."

Rolling his eyes he turned away as Tanith moved on stopping by a young woman, she watched as the girl blocked her opponents' blows with relative ease. Keeping herself safe but remaining close enough to deliver some strikes to her opponent's arm. She noted that the other knight's attacks were coming slower, likely from a sore arm. Finally a far too wide swing left him open and she struck him powerfully in the side, bringing him down.

"Fae?"

Looking up she saw Tanith and quickly stood at attention "Yes, ma'am…anything I can help you with."

"No…but that was magnificent work. Keep it up."

A wide smile coming to her face she bowed "Thank you."

Finishing the exercises Tanith dismissed the knights. She now had a better understanding of their current combat skills, strengths and weaknesses. Fae was definitely one of the best and seeing as she is only a four month old trainee in comparison to a few there for over a year and other full-fledged knights of three years, that was saying something.

Retoss on the other hand was far too much of a brute. She had no doubts the reason he was such a good aide to Eyal was because he wanted the command…and seeing as how Eyal didn't give it up to him he clearly knew the kind of man Retoss was.

"Uh…C-commander?"

Turning, Tanith spotted Fae "Do you need something?"

"N-no…I just…"

"Strange. You weren't nervous in front of me before. What's wrong?"

Fae shook her head "It's nothing…forgive me."

Tanith watched the retreating figure, slightly confused.

* * *

><p>The next few days Tanith ran the knights through various exercises, identifying their weapons of choice, testing them in mounted combat and giving them test scenarios to strategize as well as marching forms and positioning for attacking another troop, attacking a fort, defending a fort or defending and kind of key figure.<p>

She noted that there were clearly several great knights and great leaders but very few great knights who were also leaders.

The more time she spent with the troop she saw several things: one was Retoss remained a hostile, angry dastard mistreating most people especially the female knights, Nik was surprisingly levelheaded in a command position and had good ideas once he got past the stuttering phase when everyone had their eyes on him. In combat he could replicate advanced techniques but lacked his own combat style and Fae was surprisingly skilled in several complex styles though being in command was difficult for her, the ideas she was able to come up with her brilliant in their simplicity.

Finally at the end of the second week, Tanith headed for her quarters, exhausted but excited. A man had a letter for her, undoubtedly from Sigrun.

"Commander."

Turning, she noted Fae, the girl made regular approaches but always asked minute things ranging from "How was your day?" to "I hope you've enjoyed your stay in Westas so far."

"Fae. Good to see you again…how-"

"Is it true?"

Tanith fell silent "…what?"

"I hear…rumors about…you and…Commander Sigrun…"

"…"

"Is it true that…that…"

"Yes. We are a couple."

Fae's face lit up unbelievably "That's wonderful!"

"Why do you ask?"

Tanith watched as Fae looked away, nervous again. It was odd how she was normally confident but any interaction with Tanith when they were alone left her a stuttering mess like Nik.

"Whatever you have to say, I won't feel offended. Surely you don't think any words can hurt my feelings right?"

Fae looked up at her "No…but…I just…"

Finally the girl sighed "How?"

"…how what?"

"How did you tell her? How were you okay with it…how was she okay with it…how was anyone okay with it?"

Tanith thought back to the events that led her to finally telling Sigrun how she felt. It was such a long road and not without pain. But ultimately worth it in the end.

"I just did…I felt I had to after everything that happened between us. I knew I loved her for years before I said anything. It took a while for her to acknowledge her own feelings for me and I was sure at times that she felt nothing for me. In the end…it happened and we've been happy together since. As for how we feel about it. After going public in Sienne, we decided to not care about what people said or what we did in public. We loved each other and that was that."

Fae was smiling at Tanith the whole time before looking down again "If only it were so easy here…"

Realization dawned on Tanith, moving forward she put a hand on Fae's shoulder "So that's it…you're attracted to other women."

Fae nodded as Tanith continued "I know about Westas and how…traditional it is…even so if you find someone you want to be in a relationship with and they feel the same way about you. Do it. It may be scary at first but remember that you won't be alone."

The trainee smiled "Thank you, Commander…that means a lot."

At that moment Tanith could have sworn she spotted something running in the night, away from them.

"Commander?"

Shaking her head she tapped Fae's shoulder and turned to leave "It was nothing. Use these days off well Fae, training resumes after the weekend."

Fae bowed "Yes ma'am…and thank you again, truly."

* * *

><p>Training would be picking up again today, Tanith still held onto Sigrun's letter. It told her about everything going on in Sienne right now, Marcia's performance as temporary instructor as well as quite a bit about how much the other woman missed her.<p>

It made Tanith feel so loved she wrote back instantly. It may have only been two weeks but she wanted to be back with Sigrun as if it were months. Luckily the separation during the war had helped with her patience and anxiety, still didn't mean she couldn't be a little selfish.

Arriving at the yard the students were all at attention, Nik was quickly at her side with her forms and latest directions from Eyal.

"Thank you Nik, always dutiful."

"Y-yes ma'am."

As he walked back in line, Tanith gave them a quick once over "It seems Eyal and his men have become quite confident with their choices and my reports. This looks to be our last week together."

Tanith couldn't help but smile internally, not at the 'Thank the goddess comments' but at the hushed 'Aw mans'.

It seemed that at least half the Brigade actually…liked her.

"I have to say, these last two weeks I've really seen you all come into your own and I can see the exact kinds of knights and leaders you can become. You should be proud of yourselves…but for now we resume and if this is our last week I'm going to be tougher on you then ever."

A few groans were heard followed by everyone standing at attention as she put her forms down.

"To begin we-"

"No. I'm not gonna take this."

Tanith turned "Retoss…is there something you'd like to say?"

"Most definitely. It's something everyone here should hear."

As Tanith began to speak Retoss turned to the other knights "We can't allow her to command us for another minute let alone a week! You all have to know that this woman spits on the very traditions, the groundwork of Westas!"

As the knights looked to each other unsure, Retoss turned and pointed at Tanith "She claims to love another woman! A woman!"

There were several gasps of shock, followed by hushed conversations.

"…and worse! She encourages the behavior in us! In those so bound in our lands to betray our traditions! Is this not true Fae?"

The knights turned to Fae who looked up in shock "W-what?"

"She told you that it would be alright to think, to behave in such a disgusting manner, correct?"

Fae remained silent as Retoss continued "But you'd never do that right? Ever! You are of Westas you know your home."

Fae looked down as Retoss turned to Tanith "We refuse to be taught by one such as you, one who destroys the very values of our home with your backwards thinking."

As Retoss began walking away, several other knights followed him, others realized more than half had left and began moving away as well.

"Wait."

Retoss looked back "Wait? You hold no-"

"Let her speak!" Retoss fell silent, all the knights looking to the soft spoken Nik.

"Let. Her. Speak."

"Thank you Nik."

"Of course…Commander."

Tanith sighed "You all probably believe I kept it from you for some shady reason. I didn't. There is nothing…odd, wrong or special about me. I didn't hide my relationship out of malice or any sort of belief that you shouldn't know or have to know…but I also didn't share it because you didn't have to know. How many of you are in relationships right now?"

Several knights raised their hands "Do you meet someone new and the first thing you say is my girlfriend or boyfriend is him or her? I very much doubt it. If any of you had asked me at any point it I was in a relationship for whatever reason. I would have told you. Because it's nothing unique or special. Everyone falls in love. I'm no exception, I fell in love with Sigrun and I would never look at our love as some dirty mistake."

Several knights nodded in agreement while the hushed discussions resumed and others expressed shock, asking 'THAT Sigrun!?'

"I know of Westas and how it looks at my kind of love, but that does not matter to me or anyone else. At the end of the day I'm not here to push my agenda, make you all change your beliefs and accept me. I'm here to train you. To find a commander for the Westas Brigade. That's all."

Most of the knights fell back in line, leaving only a couple standing close to Retoss.

"What are you doing? We can't-"

"Oh shut up." One said.

"What is this we? Who said you speak for all of us." Another stated.

"If you want to give up training for something unrelated to it, go ahead. Didn't want you as our commander anyway…" one more muttered, though loud enough for Retoss to shoot him a glare.

Tanith cleared her throat "Well, will you get back in line, Retoss? Or any of your friends?"

The few knights near Retoss moved away back in line while the man shook his head and cursed at all of them before stomping away.

Looking back at them, Tanith spoke up "Alright, we're a few minutes late now so let's get into it."

* * *

><p>After the day concluded Eyal approached Tanith "We heard there was a bit of a…disturbance today."<p>

Tanith shrugged "Nothing important…how goes the decision making?"

"…are you sure?"

"Why?"

"Retoss came to me with some…story that you and…Commander Sigrun…"

Tanith turned now to stare at Eyal, her gaze made him realize it wasn't a story.

"I…see…"

"So, Eyal…what will you do? If you want me gone, all you need to do is say so. The Brigade is still under your lead."

Eyal sighed "It'd be more trouble than its worth…and honestly there is no one better suited than you."

"…but you were considering it just now, weren't you?"

Eyal leaned in close "Between you and me…my last day is at the end of the week, I could care less about my standing…and it's a narrow point of view anyway. Men and men, women and women have been falling for each other for as long as anyone can tell. It wasn't a problem until some bigwig decided to make a pointless law about it."

As Eyal moved away he smiled "I have nothing against you or Sigrun. I hope you two are happy together."

"We are…thank you."

* * *

><p>Tanith stood in during the final meetings between the council and the knights. She had her eyes on Nik and Fae, though more for the latter and from what the council said during their discussion about her it seemed certain that they were more in favor of her.<p>

Calling them both in, they told them that the final decision will be made soon and it would be between them.

Fae had a huge smile while Nik looked on in shock over having made it this far.

"One thing though." An old counselor asked.

"Yes sir?" the pair responded.

"Fae…we were told a ludicrous story from Retoss that you…are attracted to…other women…we have no reason to believe Retoss but we'd figure it better to hear from you."

Fae remained silent before looking at Tanith, then back at the council. "Yes. I do…"

The men looked at each other "Is that all, sirs?"

After being dismissed the conversation continued though the direction it went in was…

"You aren't going to take that into consideration are you?"

The men looked up with one speaking "Why shouldn't we?"

"What does it matter? You were all just saying how good of a leader and how practical a combat specialist she was? There were more positives about her than anyone else."

"Tanith." Looking to Eyal, the woman sighed before walking away.

Stopping and clenching her fists before looking back "How would you rate my performance as Commander?"

The men looked to one another with one speaking up "Exemplary. No offense Eyal but I think she did better at building these boys and girls into true knights."

"No offense taken."

"Then her orientation is of no importance."

One scoffed "What is the relation?"

"Because I am in love with Sigrun and we've been together since before the Mad King's War."

The men looked to each other in shock as Tanith turned, smiling to herself and departed.

* * *

><p>As Tanith expected the announcement soon came that Nik would be the new Commander of the Westas Brigade. Eyal presented him his shield and bowed to his successor to the applause of the Brigade.<p>

Tanith spotted Fae removed from her comrades, placing a hand on her shoulder the young woman looked at her "Commander! I wasn't crying." She wiped her face "I'm happy for Nik…I really am…"

"Fae. We both know why it wasn't you."

She shook her head "They…I…I didn't…I don't want to continue living by hiding who I am…I can't…"

As tears streamed down her cheeks Tanith embraced her "You don't have to."

Tanith pulled back from Fae, "Come with me."

Fae looked up "What?"

"Back to Sienne. To the Holy Guard. We'll improve your already outstanding skill. You'll become a better knight than even you can imagine."

"Can you…can you do that?"

"I'm Deputy Commander of Begnion's Holy Guard. Do you really need to ask?"

Fae smiled at that despite her tears. "Alright…let's do it!"

Tanith smiled at that "Very well. We'll stop by your place to rest, get what you need and be on our way tomorrow morning."

"You can do it."

The pair turned to see Nik.

"You were the best of us, I know."

Fae looked at Nik's outstretched hand "Thank you…Nik."

Shaking it she saw him smile sadly before starting "I'm sorry that-"

Fae cut him off "Don't be…you'll lead well. I know it."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the next day they left Fae's home, stopping by her parents to let them know she was going.<p>

As they neared the edge of town another woman came running "Fae!"

"Ire!"

Before she could say anymore the woman tackled her "You didn't tell me you were leaving!"

"S-sorry! I just…I didn't…"

Seeing this, Tanith realized what was happening. "I'll be over here."

She walked away, stopping to look back, recognizing the looks Fae and Ire were giving each other.

Warmth.

Concern.

Sadness.

Realization.

Love.

* * *

><p>"So…what happened?"<p>

The pair stopped at a door, Heather didn't even notice where they were going, lost in the story.

Knocking Tanith remained silent until it opened, a woman with long red hair appeared. _"Wow. She's beautiful." _Heather thought, before mentally slapping herself.

"Tanith!" Quickly she embraced the woman before looking at Heather "You must be…Heather, Tanith told me a bit about you."

The rogue snapped her fingers "And you must be Fae."

"Yep, that's me. What brings you here Tanith?"

"May we come in?"

The pair was seated and brought tea as Tanith asked how Fae had been.

"So you fought in the Dawn War as well?" Heather asked to which Fae nodded "Yes I was the lead of a platoon of Pegasus Knights in several major battles. The Holy Guard was always on the Apostle's side…we never wanted the war with Gallia…once Sigrun and Tanith revealed to us the Apostle's whereabouts and the Senate's scheme we were with them…though after the Light I was alone."

"You weren't turned to stone? Interesting."

"She's strong, I've always known that."

The three looked up as another woman with short blue hair joined them, leaning over to kiss Fae.

"…and you must be Ire."

The woman nodded "Tanith told you about us."

"Yeah though it wasn't the intention of the original story." Heather stated.

"Will you two be staying for a meal?"

"We won't be meeting with Sigrun and Nephenee till later so…that's fine, right Heather?" Tanith said to which Heather nodded "No worries."

The four sat, enjoying the conversation and sharing more warm and love filled stories.

* * *

><p><em>Unrelated but I wanted to say this somewhere:<em>

_For those who don't know, I'm a huge RoosterTeeth nerd. When I started watching Red vs Blue it was at the end of the 5th season, I caught up with it and watched all Seasons 6 to 12 as they aired online. I expanded to watch their Achievement Hunter stuff, their podcasts and eventually RWBY. In short, I loved everything RoosterTeeth did but I also 'knew' them as a bunch of fun loving guys who were super interesting to listen to banter._

_In my first or second year of high school a friend of mine recommended Haloid to me and by extension Dead Fantasy. I watched them, they were awesome and basically done by one guy, a guy named Monty Oum. His stuff was rad so imagine my surprise when the awesome action sequences came to Red vs Blue in its 8th season and I learned that he was the guy behind it. Suffice to say I was blown away and as the seasons continued and RWBY came to be I was more amazed with Monty's unbelievable work ethic and the ideas in his brain, such awesome stuff._

_The writers of RWBY, Miles and Kerry and several other people, including non RT people like Ross (Rubberninja) and Arin (egoraptor) have accounts of Monty going off on them for hours on various RWBY plots and twists he had planned for "season 8" and on or whatever, all these crazy ideas and as a fan I couldn't wait to see what these ideas were._

_Then the news came out that he was hospitalized in late January, despite the wording of the journal I didn't want to fear or expect the worst. I only hoped the best for him and everyone at RoosterTeeth. Unfortunately on the 1st of this month, Monty Oum passed away._

_I wish I could have gone to a Con to meet him, even once. So amazingly creative and all he ever wanted from other people was to express their creativity. To create something, to do something._

_So that's what I'll keep doing. Be it just more fanfiction or fan art, or finally getting around to building my original universe, or helping with the shooting of tv shows, commercials or films. I'm going to create and keep creating to honor Monty, no matter how little is, it'll be something for someone that though I never met, gave me so much enjoyment._

_As he would say I'm going to keep moving forward._

_Thanks Monty and Rest in Peace._


End file.
